Everlasting Love
by Nerdygirl567
Summary: Santana and Brittany are high-school sweethearts and are currently married. Santana is a famous singer/songwriter and is loved by many. Brittany is a well-recognized dancer. However, Brittany starts having these feelings that jeopardizes her marriage with Santana. Will their marriage end or will these two lovebirds fight through their troubles? Inspired by the recent Robsten scanda
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Santana and Brittany are high-school sweethearts and are currently married. Santana is a famous singer/songwriter and is loved by many. Brittany is a well-recognized choreographer and dancer. However, Brittany starts having these feelings that jeopardizes her marriage with Santana. Will their marriage end or will these two lovebirds fight through their troubles? Inspired by the recent Robsten scandal.

Santana could not be anymore happier. She had everything she could have ever asked for. Her music career after she graduated school had taken off just like she had always dreamed of. Yes, there were times when she wanted to quit but with the support of her loving girlfriend (now wife), perseverance and her hardworking skills, she was able to overcome the odds and is now one of the most famous singers in the world. She had money, a career, and a wife who she loved more than anyone or anything on earth. Brittany. Brittany was Santana's life.

Brittany was happy. Her dancing career was more of a success than she could have ever thought it could. After a million auditions, she finally successfully acquired a dancing gig that put her name in the dancing world. However, there was a small issue that bothered her. Everything she had done in her life was done with help from Santana. Yes, she loved her wife with all her heart but she wonders what she could have done without her help. Everyone always puts both of them together as if they were one person. People never recognize Brittany as Brittany, but as Santana Lopez's wife. Interviewers never ask her about her dancing career or her work as a choreographer She recently started noticing in recent interviews.

"_Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce over here!" interviewers shouted._

"_SANTANA LOPEZ-PIERCE WE LOVE YOU!" Fans continued to scream._

_Brittany and Santana stopped at reporter that was from a famous magazine who never wrote dishonest stories of celebrities nor make celebrities look bad._

"_Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, welcome to the Grammy Awards. Santana how do you feel about once again being nominated for Album of the Year, Grammy hall of fame award, and song of the year?" asked the reporter._

_Santana replied, "It feels great knowing that my fans keep listening to my music. They are the reason why I continue to do this. They are my inspiration, along with my lovely wife here."_

_The interviewer smiled at the answer and turned to Brittany. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, how is it to be married to such a phenomenal person as Santana Lopez-Pierce?"_

_Great, another question about being Santana's wife, Brittany thought. "It's great. Santana and I have been together since high school and every day I still feel those butterflies in my stomach from the first day I met her."_

_Santana turned to her wife lovingly and gave her a peck on the lips._

"_Thank you that is all," Santana smiled and the reporter and left with her wife to the awards._

"_Don't you think it's funny that all the questions interviewers ask me are about you, being married to you, or how I feel being married to you?" Brittany asked while in her bra and underwear changing in the bathroom, staring at the window._

"_People don't always just ask questions about me, they ask about your career too," Santana, in similar clothing attire as Brittany, replied while wrapping her hands around Brittany's waist. She gave a Brittany a loving kiss on her shoulder and continued to stare at Brittany with loving eyes._

"_Yes they do. Its always 'Santana this or Santana that'. People never ask about my dancing or me choreographing. Its always about you!" Brittany yelled while unwrapping herself from Santana._

"_Brittany, that's not true. Remember that one recent interviewer who asked you about your dance?" Santana said while reaching out to Brittany._

"_They asked about that dance because it was the dance that I choreographed for your tour! They never ask about my individual work and ever since I stopped choreographing for you I have hardly been offered jobs nor are people asking about my work!" Brittany screamed at Santana. She went to their room and got out her pajamas and went to lie on their bed._

_Santana sighed audibly and followed her wife to bed and spooned her from behind. "Babe, I do not know what to say. These interviewers do see your talent. The whole world sees it. You are not known as just Santana Lopez-Pierces's wife but an awesome dancer and a creative choreographer. No one in the world I know dances as fluid as you or is as flexible as you, and trust me, I have seen how flexible you are in many different positions" Santana said with a wink and a smirk. "Like I said 4 years ago in school, you are the unicorn Brittany. You are unique and talented in many ways."_

_Brittany no longer wanted to discuss it and just reluctantly agreed with her wife. "Okay whatever, you're right."_

_Santana smiled against her wife. "Now, why are you wearing these clothes? Take them off and show me how flexible you are."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes at the innuendo, turned around, and gave Santana a loving and passionate kiss. "I love you Santana Lopez-Pierce" Brittany said._

"_I love you too Brittany Lopez-Pierce, with all my heart," Santana said while unbuttoning Brittany's clothes._

_Brittany and Santana continued to kiss passionately. Brittany's clothes were soon scattered on the floor and was in her previous attire she wore in the bathroom._

"_Why should we bother wearing clothes? You are beautiful all bare," Santana said while kissing Brittany's neck._

"_Shut up and make love to me babe" Brittany said, breathing heavily._

_They continued to kiss each other and soon they were both naked and moving around the bed. They made love that night._

_That was two months ago._

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" Santana screamed when she entered the mansion. Both Santana and Brittany are living in Beverly Hills, L.A. in a mansion that Santana recently bought after becoming a multi-millionaire singer. They lived near Brangelina's house and had a condo inside L.A. and New York City.

There was no response from Brittany and Santana continued to wonder around the house. Her phone rang suddenly and she rolled her eyes after seeing who was calling her.

"Hello Quinn," Santana answered annoyed. Santana hired Quinn as her manager after she graduated from Yale. She had superb business skills and she trusted Quinn with her career.

"You will not believe who that idiot Ricky Stick hired as his new choreographer!" Quinn yelled through the phone. Recently, Ricky Stick, another artist signed from her record company, called Santana out on her songs, calling them "disgustingly horrible and does not realize why people actually listen to her crap." He earned some fame from that comment and is another wannabe singer, thinking he can make himself famous by destroying Santana's. To Santana and Quinn, he is not even that handsome with his hair gelled in a Mohawk (it made Puck's Mohawk from high school look stylish) and sideburns. In his own opinion, he looks like a god. His personality is not that great either.

"It does not matter to me, that idiot can hire whoever he wants," Santana said while looking through her house for her wife. At last, she found her in the dance studio that was built inside her house. Brittany was apparently choreographing a new dance for a new artist she got hired from.

"Wait Santana its –," Quinn tried to tell her.

"Gotta go Quinny, Sorry Bye!" Santana hung up. She gazed lovingly at her wife while she spun around in the studio. Santana snuck up to Brittany, hugged her from behind, lifted her in the air and spun her around. Brittany, however, did not enjoy this surprise.

"Santana put me down now!" Brittany yelled. She was working on this new routine for this new artist that signed her. This artist told her that he hired her for her work and did not recognize her as Santana's wife, but as Brittany Lopez-Pierce.

"_Hello, I am Brittany and I am here to audition to be your new choreographer!" Brittany told her hopefully-soon employer._

"_I have never heard of you Brittany, what works have you done?" The artist asked her, while looking her up and down as if he was checking her out._

"_Well I have worked with Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Rachel Berry, and many more artists!" Brittany told the artist. She hoped that by omitting her wife's name that he would not recognize whom she was married to._

"_Okay well, I hire base on talent, not who you worked for. Show me what you can do." The artist said._

_Brittany danced for him the new routine she created for this audition. However, while she was dancing, she missed the looks that the artist gave her. He was indeed checking her out and knew that hiring her could help him in more than just choreographing for him._

_Once she finished, the artist immediately told her she was hired and told her to come to the studio at 11 in the morning. Excited for the news, she ran home and began to create new dances for him._

"Why are you so grumpy babe?" Santana said while trying to kiss her wife.

"Eww Santana stop seriously! I'm all sweaty," Brittany screamed in disgust while she avoids her wife's advances.

"Why don't we you know, go upstairs, you know take a bath, and try to make some lady-babies of our own?" Santana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not now Santana, I'm working." Brittany said, going to change the music to Ricky Stick's new album.

"Come on Brittany, Its been months since the last time we had sex!"

"Im sorry Santana but I have been occupied!" Brittany said while warming up.

"Uhh Brittany why are you listening to HIM?" Santana asked with her face in disgust.

"That is the guy that recently hired me. I am going to be his new choreographer."

"What, Brittany why? That guy made a career out of making a mockery of me!" Santana yelled at Brittany.

"He did not even recognized me as your wife, Santana! He hired me based off my talent that he saw when I auditioned for him! He said I had talent!"

"Brittany, I tell you that everyday! Please don't work for him" Santana pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I already took the job Santana"

"Does me telling me that you have talent mean anything to you Brittany?"

"It does but sometimes it's nice to hear it from someone else!"

"I guess whatever I say to you does not mean anything to you" Santana told Brittany sadly. She was about to walk out of the studio when Brittany grabbed her arm.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that recently all you have been complaining about is how you are sick of being known as my wife! All you do is complain about is how you want people to know you for you and not for your marital status! Sometimes I wonder if you regret marrying me…" Santana responded sadly.

"Uhh Santana why do you have to be so unreasonable!"

"I'm not being unreasonable Brittany, I am just stating the truth.." Santana responded with tears forming in her eyes.

"Could you please just leave Santana? I really have to work," Brittany responded, showing hardly any emotion in her face.

"Okay, I guess ill see you tomorrow."

"Bye Santana"

Santana left the studio with a dejected face. Brittany continued to work through the night. She took a short nap in the middle of the night, continued working, and then decided to call it quits. She went upstairs to her room around six in the morning. When she entered her room, she noticed that her and Santana's bed was still the way the maid left it yesterday morning. She wondered where her wife went and looked in the guest room next door and noticed Santana sleeping there, with a sad face and clutching the pillow as if she was trying to hug the pillow to death.

Brittany was really mad at Santana. She should not be telling her whom she should for work or what to do! She knew it was a bit inconsiderate to make Santana question their marriage, but she was just so mad and tired. She had work in less than five hours so she just decided to go to sleep in her and Santana's room.

* * *

Brittany was running late. She looked at the clock. It read 10:15am. She quickly got up from the bed and ran to get dressed to begin her first day at work. She noticed a blanket lying on the ground and assumed that Santana put it on her while she fell asleep. Brittany rolled her eyes at the gesture and went downstairs to grab a bite and left for work.

"Finally, she arrives!" Ricky Stick laughed.

"Yeah traffic was a bitch this morning" Brittany responded. She went to the stereo to turn it on.

"Its fine Brittany lets just get started." Ricky responded while looking at Brittany's butt.

"Okay, well I was working on something last night" Brittany said, still not noticing Ricky's creepy leering. "I choreographed something for your new song, Fine Girl.

Brittany showed Ricky the dance. He was impressed but it was missing something, according to him.

"Its fine but its just not sexy enough. I want girls to have orgasms while looking at me sing. Here let me stand next to you and show you what I mean."

Ricky went to stand behind Brittany and he put his hands on her stomach. He brought them up to her breasts, slightly groped them, while at the same time he placed his lips on her neck. He began to sway back and forth and began to lip synch the words of the song.

Brittany on the other hand was frozen on the spot. She knew she should stop him but it was just part of a dance right? She began to feel uncomfortable at these gestures but just let him show his ideas to her. She continue to ponder of this until she felt his hands grope her butt.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing?" Brittany shouted while backing up.

"Come on, Brittany. We have amazing chemistry together and look at us! We would look good together on stage doing this sexy dance."

"I don't know, it does not seem appropriate for the audience…"

"The audience does not matter to me right now. I just want to kiss you" Ricky said while he was walking up to Brittany. He put his hands behind her, holding on to the wall and then he leaned towards her and put his lips near her face so his breath could land on her lips.

Brittany felt really uncomfortable at this moment. She knew that this was wrong. She knew that she was cheating on Santana. Santana. She was still mad at her for last night. She knew it was mostly her fault for the fight and she knew that making Santana question their marriage was wrong, but she could not help but place her anger on the lack of knowledge from the public of her dance career to Santana.

Ricky put his lips on Brittany's and began moving them. He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and the other on her lower back.

Brittany could not help but make comparisons. These were not the soft hands that usually caressed her rather than the rough-callused hand that were grabbing her back. These were not the plumped lips that softly massaged hers rather than the chapped lips that were practically eating her face at the moment. Rather than the sweet scent that made was of Santana, she tasted Ricky's salvia when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. This was not her Santana kissing her but instead was this random guy that hired her yesterday.

And yet, Brittany continued to let him kiss her. She let him do so because of the anger she felt towards Santana, and the public.

However, she did not know about the camera hidden in the room recording their every move, nor did she know about the hidden man waiting for them to come out of the studio together…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile back at the Lopez-Pierce Residence_

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't do anything tonight. Brittany will be home soon and I feel like this is my only opportunity to salvage our marriage," Santana exclaimed through the phone. Santana was currently making Brittany her favorite dish, spaghetti and meatballs, to make up for the fight that they had last night. Santana was making this romantic dinner for the both her and Brittany and hopefully this night, they can resolve all the recent issues they have been having lately.

"From what you have been telling me, it is Brittany that needs to do the apologizing not you. Sometimes I feel like you are the only one trying to make this marriage work…," Quinn spoke gently through the phone.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I truly love her. I believe that we are soul mates and this rough patch is only going to last a while. Please, just try to understand…"

"Okay whatever. I just think that Brittany should be doing her part and should not try to make you feel like shit everyday."

"I'm sorry Quinn that our marriage is not as perfect as you and Puck's!" Santana said harshly through the phone.

After high school, Puck and Quinn got together officially. Puck moved to California to work on his pool-cleaning job while Quinn went to Yale for her college degree. Surprisingly, their long-distance relationship managed to work out and they have been together for six years. After Quinn graduated from Yale, she moved to California to join Puck and got married to him right away.

"Listen, you and Brittany have been together for a really long time. You two were inseparable in high school and I truly believed that you two were going to last forever. However, I feel like Brittany just does not truly appreciate how amazing you are Santana. She is treating you really bad and I do not like that at all." Quinn spoke sadly on the phone.

"I love you for caring Quinn. But, whatever is going on in her head right now, she keeps putting all her anger out at me. I tried everything. Heck, I haven't had sex in two months and now she is working for the dumbass Ricky Stick! I just want my old Britt-Britt back…" Santana said feeling crestfallen.

"Good luck Santana. I have to go, there is this new movie deal that I might be able to get for you and the director wants to speak with me to discuss more details on the movie soon…I hope all things go well" Quinn told Santana.

"Yeah Quinn, me too. And thanks for always being there for me. You are truly one of my bestests friends.

"You too Santana" and then Quinn hung up.

* * *

_Back at the dance studio_

Brittany and Ricky Stick continued to make out. Although Ricky Stick was trying to get down on Brittany and try to have sex with her, she knew that that would definitely cross the boundaries (not that she hasn't already but she does not want to go further).

Brittany does not feel anything with him but instead rather feels disgusted by how she is acting right now. Santana is probably at home waiting for her and here she is, making out with this guy who is not even in comparison as hot as Santana.

"Stop Ricky, this is not right," Brittany said breathlessly.

"It feels right to me. Come on lets go to the studio couch." Ricky said while trying to pull her to the other room.

"No Ricky I cant do this anymore. I have to go!" Brittany said while getting out of his grasps. She gathered her stuff, put on her jacket and sweatpants, and left the studio.

"Wait Brittany!" Ricky said, also putting on different clothes, while chasing after her.

"What do you want Ricky?" Brittany said while standing outside the studio's door.

Ricky then leaned in and kissed her while grapping her waist. Brittany, put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but he just continued to kiss her.

He suddenly stopped his notions and looked to some bushes and then back at Brittany who had this guilty look plastered on her face.

"Bye Brittany I guess I'll see you later." Ricky Stick said while going inside to the studio.

Brittany just left him without saying a word, back to the house where her wife was waiting for her with a romantic dinner.

* * *

A man appeared from behind the bushes and went up to the dance studio.

"Did you get the video recording on the camera?" The man asked to Ricky once he entered the studio.

"Oh yeah, that bitch was extremely gullible. She actually thought I didn't recognize her as Santana Lopez-Pierce's wife!" Ricky said while laughing.

"Did you get her to kiss you?" The man asked him.

"Oh yeah totally. No woman can resist the Ricky Stick charm " Ricky said while combing his Mohawk-gelled hair through the mirror.

The man rolled his eyes and took the camera from him and transferring a copy of the video and photos to his phone.

"This is going to earn me some big bucks!" the man said happily.

"Split the profits fifty-fifty with me man, I am the one doing all the action here!" Ricky exclaimed, still looking in the mirror while combing his side burns.

"Whatever, that is still a lot of money. I am going to go sell it to US magazine. They sure do like to ruin people's relationship like they did to Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewart. Maybe they can run the story tonight!" The man said excitedly

"Okay bye, I have to continue writing more songs. What should the title to my next song be, Sexy girl or boy am I fine?" Ricky said ignoring the man.

"That guy seriously is so full of himself. Whatever I have to go give these photos and videos to E! news and US magazine now!" The man said while running to the magazine building, which was surprisingly only a block away and emailing the photos he took off his camera to E!

* * *

"Hello, Santana are you home?" Brittany asked as she entered the dim-lighted house.

"Santana this is not funny please come out. I do not feel like playing hide and seek right now," said Brittany.

"I'm in the dining room Brittany" said a quiet voice from another room.

When Brittany entered the room, she could not help but stare in awe. The room was filled with hundreds of candles, the table had spaghetti and meatballs, and her wife was standing there with a dress that made her look a thousand times more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

"Hi Brittany," Santana said shyly. She was wearing a red dress that had an extremely low cleavage that perfectly fitted her hot body, and was cut off in her mid-thigh.

Brittany did not respond. She hasn't seen Santana wear such a beautiful dress in such a long time, since the Grammy awards, and she could not help but be thankful for having such a beautiful, caring, amazing, person she could call her wife. And then she rememberd the events that occurred earlier this evening and she could not help but feel guilty.

"So uhh what is all of this for Santana?" Brittany asked quietly. She was still staring at this romantic room in amazement.

"I know that we have been having trouble lately with our marriage. I know how you have been feeling with how people do not refer to you as this amazing dancer but as just my wife. But to me, you are so much more Brittany. You are this wonderful person that I have been in love with since I have first laid eyes when we were just kids. I could not imagine my life with anyone else but you and I just want you to know that I love you Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce. I love you with all my heart and would do anything to make you happy. Seeing our marriage crumble is ruining me inside. I want to make things work between us and whatever is causing us to drift apart, I want to fix because Brittany, I can not live without you" Santana said with tears in her eyes.

Brittany could not stop the tears that were slowly falling from her face. Here was this perfect being, taking all the blame for what Brittany was causing. It was Brittany that was the one who was straining away from Santana. Santana was perfect and Britttany was screwing her up thinking everything was her fault.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry about everything. It is not your fault at all. I am sorry for not talking to you more about this issue. I love you too Santana. You can not even imaging how much" Brittany said tearfully while stepping closer to Santana.

Santana looked down until Brittany lifted her chin so they could look each other in the eye. Brittany looked down at her lips and started to slowly lean in. Their lips touched and Brittany once again felt that jolt in her body she felt everytime she kissed Santana. She had not done so in a while, and now Brittany was feeling as if this whole time, the emptiness in her stomach was from not being as intimate as she use to be with Santana.

They continued to slowly kiss. Soon, tongue was introduced and they continued to kiss passionately until they could not breathe.

"Brittany, as much as I want to continue, I know you have been working hard today and I made you your favorite dinner. You must be tired from dancing all day. Go up and change and come down so we can have the delicious dinner that I made for you babe" Santana said while leaning her forehead on Brittany's.

Brittany could not stop smiling. Santana was being a true gentlewoman right now. She could keep what happened earlier a secret right? It was only her and Ricky that knew and she knew that he would not tell anyone what happened because if he did, the whole world would practically hate him for ruining a loving marriage. Not to mention what it would do to her…

"Wait Santana" Brittany suddenly remembered as she was walking up the stairs." I want to apologize for last night. I should not have acted so coldly to you. You were only being a good wife and I am sorry."

"Its okay babe, just get your cute butt dressed so we can enjoy the rest of the evening together" Santana said with a smile.

Brittany grinned back and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

While she was waiting for Brittany, Santana's telephone rang. It was a text message from Quinn, an urgent one apparently since it was labeled as so.

_Santana, turn on E! news immediately. Don't ask questions just do it._

Santana knew that when Quinn was demanding that the situation was imperative. She went to her huge flat screen television and turned on a channel that she hardly watched. However, it was what appeared on the screen that made her wish that she had not done so.

_"Another cheating scandal has rocked our Hollywood hearts. After the devastating news of Kristen Stewart cheating on Twilight hunk Robert Pattinson, we have been given reports of another cheating scandal going on with our favorite lesbian couple Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Just recently we have been emailed proof of Mrs. Brittany Lopez-Pierce making out with the one and only Ricky Stick, who is known for trashing talking Santana Lopez-Pierces' work as an artist. " The E!News reporter told the camera._

_"The man who reported the news of the cheating provided us and US magazine with evidence of Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Ricky Stick secret love affair. According to him, he first caught evidence of their affair in the dance room several nights ago, and just recently captured a photo of these two people making out outside the dance studio in which Ricky Stick was working with Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Because of the different outfits that were worn on their encounters the first time they were wearing shorts and a shirt, and the second time, pants and a jacket, we can assume that Brittany Lopez-Pierce was cheating on Santana Lopez-Pierce for several days now._

_No comment has been made from Santana Lopez-Pierce's rep._

* * *

Santana could not believe what she just had seen. On television were photos of her wife making out with a man whom she hated the living guts out of, a man who did not just want to ruin her music career but apparently her marriage as well.

She could not believe what was happening right now. It was not her fault, it was Brittany's! Brittany was the one who was cheating on her. Brittany was the one who made her feel like shit for the past couple of days.

Santana's heart was slowly breaking from the news she just heard. She really could not believe with the fact that her wife of several years has been cheating on her. Brittany was her high-school sweetheart and have been together ever since. Now, here she was at 24 years of age and already her wife was cheating on her.

"Babe I Am ready!" Brittany screamed excitedly from the other room. Brittany knew what she did was wrong but Santana did not need to know. What she did with Ricky was her acting out on pure rage on Santana, even though Santana did not wrong. Brittany knew that she should stop her childish behavior and focus more on the best thing that has happened to her, her marriage with Santana.

"Santana where are you?" Brittany said.

Santana gave no response but just sat on the couch quietly.

"There you are Santana, lets go eat and enjoy this fantastic dinner you made us." Brittany said after she had found Santana sitting on the couch in front of the television.

However, Santana did not look up from the screen.

Interested on what was keeping Santana so interested, she looked on the screen and froze. There she was on television, making out with Ricky Stick. Brittany could not believe what she was seeing. On television, she was making out with a man who made Santana's blood boil and trying to ruin her career

Brittany looked over to her wife and saw her head looking towards the floor with tears slowly falling from her eyes. The scene was absolutely heartbreaking.

Brittany turned off the television and looked over to her wife once again. She had never seen her wife look so devastated in her life, not even after she was outed from the closet by Finn Hudson, not even when her grandma no longer accepted her, not even when Brittany chose Artie over her.

"Santana please look at me. What you just saw was a mistake that I regret. It meant nothing to me. The kisses that I only want are from you and only you. What you saw was just me acting out, confused about what was going on. Please Santana look at me" Brittany pleaded. She put her hands on Santana's knees only to have them be swatted away by her wife.

Santana, without saying a word, got up from the couch, send a text message to Quinn telling her to pick her up ASAP, and went upstairs to their room.

Brittany sat there sadly, sobbing to herself. She just continued to stare at the floor until she heard the room of her and Santana slam shut.

'She probably has to think of what just happened. I could not believe I was such an idiot. Stupid Brittany, always ruining everything' Brittany silently scolded herself.

She continued to deject herself for action so stupid until she heard the door upstairs open up.

"Santana, please listen to me, I –" Brittany stopped mid-sentence when she saw what was in Santana's hands. Santana was standing in front of her, without that sexy dress that she was wearing earlier that night, but instead in jeans and a hoodie. In her hands were two duffel bags with what Brittany assumed were clothes and other necessities.

"Santana where are you going?" Pleaded Brittany.

Santana did not answer but instead walked out the door only to be blinded by dozens of flashes of camera. She pulled out her aviators and continued to walk to the driveway until she saw Quinn's car parked outside.

Brittany chased after Santana. "Santana wait, listen to me!" Brittany yelled. She did not care about the reporters. She only cared about her wife and not letting her leave her.

"Santana please don't leave. Let us work this out but please don't leave me!" Brittany cried out while holding Santana back from entering the car.

"Santana let us work through this. Lets repair this marriage" Brittany continued to beg.

Santana however was still too shocked to talk. However, when she heard the word marriage, in her mind something clicked.

"Brittany, you may just have ruined this marriage" Santana said coldly, looking at Brittany with cold and empty eyes. The eyes that usually comforted Brittany, the eyes that usually gave her warmth inside was now causing her to be filled with pain inside. Santana then ripped her arms from Brittany's grasp, entered Quinn's car, and left the estate.

Brittany just stared at the car as it drove away. She did not move, not even as the reporters continued to take photos and call her a stupid idiot for cheating on Santana. She stayed there in the driveway, looking at where the Quinn's car was parked, and just stared at the empty spot, even when the last reporter left. She just stared into the open road, while waiting for Santana to get back, even though the chances of that happening are low.

Brittany may just have ruined the only thing in her life that she truly cared about.

Brittany was a stupid idiot.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple days since news broke out of Brittany's cheating scandal. News channels everywhere have been following the tracks of whether or not Santana and Brittany are still together or not. So many made up stories where ran and nobody knew what was really going on besides Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Brittany never left her home. She could not even if she wanted to. People were always prowling around her home trying to figure out what was happening. In all honesty, Brittany was too depressed to move. She may have lost her one true love forever. Her depressed state left her in the couch for the past few days, hardly eating and never leaving the house. Two nights after Santana left, Brittany followed her to Quinn's house to try to get her back

_"Santana please open the door!" Brittany shouted as she stood outside of the Puckerman household._

_"Please Santana, I love you with all my heart! Do not let this relationship die out!" Brittany continued to shout. _

_Her outbursts were causing ruckus in the neighborhood and people were beginning to exit their homes. Suddenly, Quinn appeared and began to approach Brittany venomously. Brittany had never seen Quinn look this mad._

_"Brittany" Quinn practically said growling at her "You sicken me. How could you do that to Santana!? She gave you everything, and you just take advantage of her. YOU ALWAYS DID. She deserves better than you, and this whole incident proves it correct. I think this whole scandal actually helped her out, now she can finally love someone who loves her just as much as she does. I told her, I always told her how much effort she is putting in your relationship and how you hardly put any in. Please just leave us alone, and let ME sort this whole mess out. Good Bye" Quinn yelled her and then turned back around and entered her home._

_Brittany just stood there aghast. She could not believe that her best friend (or former) had said those words to her. But she could help but feel that those words were somewhat true. Santana had always been there for her unconditionally. She was there to cheer her up after her and Artie's relationship, even though she knew that Santana was heartbroken after being rejected by her. Santana was always there, trying to work on their relationship, even when Brittany continued to treat her like shit._

_Her heart suddenly constricted in a way that she had never felt it before. In her mind, she knew that this could officially end things between her and Santana. She could not picture her life without Santana. Santana had always been so loving, so caring, and so forgiving towards Brittany._

_Brittany walked back to her car, tears falling at a rapid and continuous pace. She entered her car and saw a person looking out the window. Brittany instantly knew that it was Santana. She could always tell when Santana looked at her. Santana immediately walked away from the window and a new set of tears streamed down Brittany's face._

That was the last time Brittany had seen Santana. Brittany mostly stayed inside the house, avoiding contact from the outside world. Her cell phone had gotten so many calls and text messages that she just decided to turn off her phone. People were always outside and were always shouting mean names at her.

Brittany just wanted to talk to Santana to explain to her what happened. However, Brittany knew Santana. She knew that not only had she hurt Santana emotionally, but also hurt her pride as well. Brittany had never seen Santana look so broken the moment she found out about her cheating. Santana was not a forgiven person, but she had some hope in her heart that she could get past this and they could be together once again.

Brittany turned on the television. Once again, the news was running a story about their cheating scandal, but this time it was not specifically geared towards them.

_"Rick Stick has been spotted walking around with various food items covering his body, once again. In my opinion, he deserves much more than that for trying (or possibly succeeding) to ruin a marriage between to people who are in love" one of the reporters spoke._

_"WERE in love. Do not forget that Brittany Pierce-Lopez, or should I say Brittany Pierce, was just as involved in the scandal. As of right now however, we have not received word on whether or not those two are still together but if I were Santana Lopez, I would just dump that bitch. " The other reporter spoke._

_"Santana Lopez, single, wow that is just something I have been dreaming of ever since I saw her first music video, which I may add was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. This is coming from a straight girl too, if Santana Lopez ever came to my footstep asking me out, I would immediately jump to the opportunity"_

_"I actually want to thank Brittany Pierce and Ricky Stick for having an affair. If they do divorce, Santana Lopez will be single, which has never happened in the history of her fame. Also news report came out that the newly-come out lesbian Jennifer Lynn has been cast as the other lead in the lesbian movie that Santana Lopez recently signed in for. Wow now that is a super-hot couple I would shoot for. Who knows what could happen now that these two-"_

Brittany shut off the television. She distinctly remembers Santana mentioning to her about a new movie deal that she signed up for, but being the idiot that she was, she did not pay that much attention to what she was saying. Stupid Brittany.

Brittany does know who Jennifer Lynn is. She has been named countless times as the hottest woman on earth alongside with Santana and knows that she has come out as a lesbian a couple months ago. Her appearance resembles the actress Olivia Wilde (that doctor from House). She has never thought of loosing Santana to her but now after all of this, that is a possibility.

The thought of loosing Santana to a woman like Jennifer Lynn truly breaks her heart. Santana had always been dedicated to Brittany, never even looked at another woman, but now, Brittany has no idea what is going to happen to her and Santana's relationship. Her heart is shattering at the thought of Santana no longer being hers….

Suddenly her doorbell rang. She made it explicitly clear to the press that she wanted no one to disturb her. This person must be a real idiot for disturbing her. Suddenly it hit her that this person could be Santana. With that thought, Brittany ran to the door and opened it only for her demeanor to change from happy to anger.

Ricky Stick was standing outside her door, except that instead of wearing that ridiculous smirk, he was looking somewhat somber.

"Hi Brittany, can I come in?" Ricky said hopeful.

"You have some real guts coming here you know, I have every right to slam the door in your face.."Brittany spoke angrily.

"Please Brittany, hear me out" Ricky begged.

"You are an idiot you know, practically ruining both of our lives because of your stupid wanna be fame. Just to pity you, I am going to let you enter" Brittany said while stepping inside.

Ricky Stick hesitantly entered the home, and noticed how much of a mess it was. There were pizza boxes everywhere and trash all over the floor. Then he got a look at Brittany, she looked even worse. Her eyes were baggy, her hair was greasy, makeup was messed up, and she was wearing baggy shirts and pants. Brittany led them to the couch and both of them sat down.

"Listen I am truly sorry. I thought by rivaling Santana I would become famous. I truly envy her and all this fame inside my head clouded my vision." Ricky said.

"Look, I want you to come out and tell the world what happened. Tell them that there was no affair between us and it was just one mistake" Brittany practically begged.

"I cant Brittany Im sorry I tried. No one is going to believe me. Everyone hates me and I just need to go back home and find the reason on why I wanted to be famous in the first place. Im sorry. " Ricky said gravely.

"Whatever, Rick. Please just leave, I really want to be alone" Brittany once again was crying.

Ricky smiled sadly, and stood up. Brittany led them to the door ad to his car. Thankfully there were no paparazzi standing outside

"This will probably the last you'll see me. Im going back to Idaho and hide there until this whole thing dies out. I hope everything works out for you Brittany" Ricky Stick sincerely says.

Brittany leans in to hug him. He gets in his car and drives off. Brittany turns around and suddenly comes to face with the one person she has only been thinking of the past few days.

Santana is standing a few feet away from her and from expression, must have seen everything that just occurred between her and Ricky.

"Santana, its not what it looks like, he was just here to apologize, please believe me" Brittany says pleadingly to her wife.

Santana is still standing there looking shocked at the scene in front of her. She came over, to work things out with Brittany when she saw both her and _him_ hugging.

That was the last straw. Everyone has been telling her to end things with Brittany, telling her that she was too good for her and that she can find someone else that she can spend her life with. But no, she ignored everyone and went to find Brittany only to find her and _him _together.

"I can't do this anymore Brittany. I love you but I guess that was never enough for you. I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH WAS I?! " Santana screamed

Brittany had never heard Santana scream this angrily, especially not at her. She flinched when she heard that voice who use to ease away her every troubled thoughts.

Santana turned around and began walking to her car. Brittany quickly grasped her wrist from behind.

"Please Santana, Listen to me, I love you, with all my heart. Im sorry, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Santana. "Brittany begged with tears running down her face.

"Let me go Brittany, please, set me free" Santana said, meaning it in more than one way.

"No, we are going to work this out, you are not leaving me."

Santana quickly snatched her hands away. She shot one look at Brittany before entering her car and driving off.

Brittany was too shocked too move. Once again, she was seeing her love, her one true love, leave her.

Karma is a bitch right?


End file.
